


Dancing Around

by AtomicGirl19



Series: Sakuatsu week 2020 AGirl [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Sided Love, SakuAtsu, a little atsuhina, america latina, in a future is going to be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGirl19/pseuds/AtomicGirl19
Summary: Hinata announces that he is getting married, and that hits Atsumu hard, Sakusa tries to comfort him, even if that means being his best friend, and listen how the man he loves is in love with someone else.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu week 2020 AGirl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691176
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	1. Lonely Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binary_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/gifts).



> This is a 5x1 of the Sakuatsu week because my lazy ass couldn't find motivation earlier, and decided to write a fanfic for all that were left (from day 3 to day 7)

It all started a day of practice, when Hinata came in more buoyant than normal, raising many eyebrows, and theories of why the sun was more radiant than ever, many, if not all, believed it was due to something related to the Adlers’ setter, but they weren’t so far from hitting, at the end of the training, all being reunited, being a miracle that Sakusa hadn’t disappeared from the place still.

“Guys! I have something to tell you!” he shouted calling everyone's attention in the lockers, he went to his backpack and took something out of there, placing it on his fingers, a ring, everyone looked at him in surprise, letting out an abrupt gasp. “I’m getting married!”

The entire room was filled with shouts, and whistles, celebrating and congratulating Hinata, a total mess lost in the celebration, but something was missing near the auctioneer, or so Sakusa felt, he slowly examined the room before approaching, soon, he spotted him, Atsumu was frozen on the bench next to the redhead while everyone was celebrating and cheering.

“Tsum Tsum! Didn’t you hear what Hinata just said !?” Bokuto asked the blond, shaking him by the shoulders, so excited that he seems about to explode. “Tsum Tsum?”

“Sorry, Bokkun, apparently today I went a bit too far, I'm a bit dizzy.” He gave a soft laugh, something uncomfortable, kind of awkward. Atsumu ran a hand through his hair messing it more, making a few drops of sweat fall down to his face, and down to his tanned skin, Sakusa's eyes betrayed him, and they did not hesitate to follow those two drops of sweat down through his teammate’s skin until it got lost under his shirt.

“Oh, do you need me to take you to the infirmary?”

“No, I'm fine, I'll take a shower and go home to rest, that's all.” he drew a smile, but Sakusa knew him more than he wanted to admit, something was bothering him, and that smile, despite everyone not noticing it, was a sad, bitter, bittersweet smile, full of feeling that may be shattering his heart.

"Does it bother you if I go with you, Miya?" Kiyoomi dared to say, both, Bokuto and Atsumu, looked at him and blinked in disbelief at his question. “Just for safety, if you are so exhausted you can pass out or have an accident, that could affect the team.” He hastened to say, he did not want them to misunderstand things, although, would it be a misunderstanding? All those months in which he couldn't sleep well because Atsumu lingered in his thoughts until late at night, gave him the answer- no.

“Ohoho, worried about me, Omi?” Atsumu asked playfully, Sakusa just rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Just hurry up, I'll be outside,” Kiyoomi said coming out of the lockers, but not before congratulating Hinata.

It was cold, despite not being winter, the temperature was low, and the sky was cloudy, a melancholic day, a sad day, a day of broken hearts, he knew it very well, Atsumu Miya was in love with Hinata Shouyo, and he, Sakusa Kiyoomi, had fallen in love with the blond even knowing this.

He did not know when it was that everything had started, only that one day he began to admire how the arms of the shortest flexed when he sets or how his abs were soaked with sweat when he pulled up his shirt, taking all his breath away. Kiyoomi did not know when he also started smiling slightly behind that mask when she heard Atsumu laugh, or how much it cost him not to laugh at his terrible jokes.

But he had to be honest with himself, Atsumu would never look at him the way he sees Hinata; he is all serious, dark, apathetic, with horrible social skills and the opposite of the shining sun that Shouyo was, even so... Late at night, or early in the morning, when he couldn’t sleep, his heart will pound after dreaming that the setter was looking at him with that tenderness and love that abounded in his eyes as he admired the redheaded when he spikes, speaks or exists in general.

He let out a little air gently, closing his eyes with longing towards the sky, as if it was going to fulfill his deepest and secret desire.

“Omi-Kun, I thought you were gone.” he heard that melodious and at the same time irritating voice, which causes the insomniac of the spiker.

“I told you that I would accompany you,” he said without turning to see him, setting his eyes on the grayish sky.

“I didn't think you were serious.” Sakusa turned to see him, expressionless, with his black eyes piercing that damn fake smile.

“Atsumu.” He let out that name that he had forbidden himself to call the other. The named tilted his head, waiting for him to say something. “I know you're not tired, or dizzy ... And I know that you're sad because of Hinata, so ... Stop smiling in that false way, it makes me sick.”

Atsumu's smile fell suddenly, and he just stood looking up and down at Sakusa's face.

“How did you know?” he asked softly, with a strangled voice.

"You don't have to be observant to know it, Miya ..." He turned around completely to see him, his hands in his sweatshirt bags, looking intensely at Atsumu, making him feel so small, helpless and weak. “I am not good with words, nor with people in general, but you do not have to suffer in silence ... I am willing to help you, or at least listen to you.”

“What if I cry with snot and everything? You’re not gonna be disgusted?”

“From afar, I still could help by listening to you” Sakusa mumbles, Atsumu gave him a small soft smile, and took a few steps closer.

“Omi-Kun, if I'm honest I don't know how much more I can bear it,” he said with a broken voice, and Kiyoomi understood that it was the signal to get out of there.

They walked in silence, so silent that Sakusa began to fear that Atsumu would hear how strong his heart was pounding for just walking beside him, it got worse when the desire to take the setter's calloused hand invaded him, along with his anxiety telling him to not touch him and germs, all the way to get to the blonde's house.

“Do you want ... to come in? Uhm ... Today, before I went to practice, I cleaned.” He bit his lip immediately almost slaughtering it, and Sakusa locked his eyes in that action, wishing he could do the same with it.

“Sure...” he answered with a nod. Awkwardly, Atsumu managed to open the door for them to enter, closing the door behind them, the house in question was cleaner than Kiyoomi expected, tidy and with not many things.

“Get comfortable, do you want something to drink ...?”

“Miya.” His hand had moved instinctively, taking the other by the sleeve of his jacket. “It is not necessary.” He said withdrawing his hand as if it were burning, and looking away from those caramel eyes that he liked so much.

“If I’m being honest, I don't know where to start, Omi-Kun, I feel like I’m still in shock, and at the same time like I’m breaking, slowly.” His gaze fell to the ground, relaxing his muscles.

Sakusa pulled him to the couch near them, seating him carefully on it.

“It's not that I'm not happy for him”

“Hey...” Sakusa sat next to him, close to him, his anxiety could go to hell right now.

“I just wish that were me.” Atsumu buried his face in his hands, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes, he let out a sob, and Sakusa's heart broke, he knew what would happen, to see the boy of his dreams cry for someone that he could never be. It was going to break him inside, but he had to be strong, for him. “I feel terrible.”

“Don’t worry, I'm here” Kiyoomi mumbled, leaning a little against Atsumu's back, brushing the fabric of the mask against the other.

For the first time in his life his anxiety didn't matter, no matter if his brain was giving him red warnings about the closeness of his teammate, seeing Atsumu that way squeezed his heart, inside he was a disaster, although outside look so calm.

That night, after leaving Atsumu resting, he found himself in the comfort and loneliness of his house, only then Sakusa took off his mask, not only the cloth one, but the one he had to put on for just a few hours ago, when he saw as the person he love broken before his eyes, as once again the world stressed that he could never be the person that Atsumu wanted, he was not even half of it.

That night, Sakusa broke, crying himself to sleep holding himself, feeling so lonely and empty in what should be his home, but now his home is Atsumu, and he could never go home, because it belonged to someone else.


	2. Not In The Same Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa realized how lucky Hinata is, and how fucked he himself is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda inspired in Not in the same way by 5SOS, but also with Lonely heart, obviously the complement.

It became a routine, Sakusa accompanied Atsumu to his house, they talked for a while and then he went to his house to become a complete disaster, sometimes he cried, sometimes he was excited, but he always returned to earth, remembering that he shouldn’t be getting so excited because the blonde had winked at him, or had flirtatiously replied, he was like that, he shouldn't be getting excited about it.

That day it was freezing again, with the gray sky, and something told Sakusa that something was wrong, Atsumu did not appear when he normally arrived shortly after him, this feeling…

"Hey, Omi-Kun" there he was, with a glowing smile, and suspicious red and slightly puffy eyes, Sakusa narrowed his eyes and brought a hand to the blonde's cheek, pinching it momentarily with strength. "Ouch, what the hell?"

"You've been crying, I'm not stupid, Miya" pointed his own eyes making Atsumu take out his cellphone so he could see his face, cursing under his breath.

"Really, you don’t miss anything, eh, OmiOmi," he murmured, smiling sideways, softly, and with a unique sparkle in his eyes, making them look bigger and brighter, his gaze delicately perched on the tallest one, stealing his breath, ah… what Sakusa would give to be able to possess that boy's feelings.

"Miya ... Perhaps, it is not proper of me to say this, but I care about you, and I know when you are upset or sad, because I know you, maybe more than I would like, and sincerely ... I love you" the heart resounded in his eardrums, he wanted to run, to run away from there as soon as possible, but he was paralyzed in place, his heart at hundred miles per hour.

"Aww, Omi, I love you too, you are one of the bestest friends I've ever had, although sometimes I can't stand you." Atsumu straightened from the curved posture he brought, letting out a wide smile, inevitably smiling at that gesture.

 _He loves me_. Kiyoomi thought, feeling a warmth spread through his chest. _But not like that, you idiot_. And now he felt a stab in his stomach, like a sword piercing him from side to side.

"Do you need ... to talk?" he asked quickly, deflecting the subject, and his gaze.

"I'm better now" he said softly, different from how he usually screams and jokes.

In the little time they had come close to each other, Sakusa began to know him more, to see his true self, one very different from the self-centered and irritating seductive player that all the media portrayed, and very different from the clown on duty who pretended to be close to the others. Atsumu Miya is someone sensitive, with a noble heart, who likes many unusual things, with insecurities and a hopeless romantic.

What the curly one would give to have a lover like Atsumu, that adores him the way Atsumu adores Shouyo, that writes him the most amazing poetry, that wants to dance slowly under the moonlight, and of course, one that makes him feel that they can make love at the most romantic, and even innocent, way, the most innocent such an act could be.

"Miya, I think there is something we need to talk about," Sakusa said somewhat dubiously, although he did not want to and knew that Atsumu did not want to get to the subject either, it was necessary. "About the wedding"

"Is it necessary to speak about it right now?" Atsumu asked scratching the back of his neck, the smile was instantly erased from his face upon hearing the word 'wedding', knowing what it means, Sakusa let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, very necessary ... Your apartment or mine?"

"Mine, if it's not a problem," replied the blonde, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt, Sakusa just nodded, starting the trip to the other's apartment.

The way to Atsumu’s apartment was silent, and for some reason the magnificent idea of saying something crossed Sakusa's mind. "How-How is your ehm ... Brother?" Kiyoomi asked, earning a strange look from the other.

"Are you interested in Osamu out of nowhere, Omi-kun? Who would say you would have something for him?” He blurted out, annoying Sakusa, the black-haired just rolled his eyes.   
  
"It was just a topic of conversation, I am not interested in your brother, not in that way"

"Then in what way are you interested in him? You realize we have the same face?” At this point Sakusa was already regretting have opened his mouth.

"First of all, I am not interested in your brother, and second, Osamu has brown hair and gray eyes there is a difference" he turned slightly to see him with angry eyes.

"So you have something for the chestnuts?"

"Miya, I'm not interested in your brother!!" he exclaimed already angrily, hitting the floor with the sole of his shoe, Atsumu let out a scandalous laugh, filling more the patience of the curly one "Now what!?"

"You look like a little boy," he said, still laughing, holding his stomach, catching the gaze of the people around him. "I'm just joking, don't take it seriously, OmiOmi. If you had something for ‘Samu it would be uncomfortable, it would mean that you also have something for me, which is impossible, although ‘Samu is more your type” _if only you knew…_

"My type? Since when do you know what my type is? I don't even have a type” he exclaimed desperately, and very nervous.

"Yeah, boring and serious guy, don't tell me don’t have a type, we all have a type" oh, if only he knew that Sakusa's type was shorter than him, sportsman, with majestic thighs, blond and definitely irritating.

"I have one, but I'm not going to tell you, you will try to get me a boyfriend, and no, I'm fine as I am"

“You are bitter, OmiOmi. You are only ashamed because my type is better than yours…” there he is, Hinata Shouyo coming out to shine on their conversation, for the thousandth time “Strong, athletic, reliable, fun, and obviously, he has to know how to dance. Just look at Hinata, he is exactly that”

"You don't know if he dances well"

"Brother. Sho-chan has lived in Brazil, and you say that he didn't learn to dance in all that time, that's bullshit” he laughed out loud "Besides, have you seen his arms? God- "

"You have very generic tastes"

"There's a reason you're so lonely, Omi-Kun" _because I'm in love with you, idiot_ " **If you want to find love, lower your expectations~** "

"Shut up," he ended up muttering madly.

So, they continued like that their way to Atsumu's apartment, where they completely forgot about the wedding theme and just watch movies, and eat junk food. At some point, Atsumu fell asleep and, unconsciously, laying down on Sakusa’s shoulder, who conveniently had his arm on the back of the sofa, so the blond slipped a bit, just to rest his head on Kiyoomi’s chest.

Sakusa didn't avoid blushing, but then he covered the blond with a sheet and hugged him with the arm he previously had on the back of the couch, feeling how Miya, under him, settled down and a smile dreamed.

"I love you" Kiyoomi blurted out, under her breath, feeling Atsumu rubbing her cheek on his chest, he looked so cute like this...

"I ... love you ..." he spoke in dreams, making the heart of the tallest one skip a beat. "Sho-chan"

Right…

How could he be so idiot?

Of course Atsumu loves him...

They love each other ...

But not in the same way.


	3. Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu isn't taking the broken heart well, and Sakusa has to babysit him, and try to call him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me too long aaaah, I hope the next one take less time, but here it is. Yes, I'm using a 5SOS song, again.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter, if you want

Sunday is the only day Sakusa could relax, strolling through his apartment in his underwear, in a sweater bigger than himself, having a cup of coffee on the terrace, admiring the city, feeling the wind stirring his curls, and little drops of water in the air splash his face, gray and calm days like these made him wish never to get out of bed.

On that particular day, he had woken up especially too early, it was shortly before 4 a.m., he had barely had a few hours of sleep, but he is feeling rested, with all his senses in order, as he emerged from the tangle of blankets where he was lying down, he could hear a small drizzle knocking against his balcony and the doors leading to it, it was still very dark, as if it still were midnight.

Very reluctantly, he got up and decided to do something productive, starting to clean his apartment, as usual, taking the friendly side of the situation; if he finished on time he might perhaps have time to watch one of the many series and movies that Atsumu had recommended and forced him to swear that he would see, or at least that was the plan until 4:30 a.m. when his cellphone started ringing.

Miya

He frowned, Atsumu awake at those hours? He picked up hoping that he would greet him on the other side first, but he only heard a heavy breath, leaving him paralyzed, what does that mean? That sound was sustained for a few more seconds until the call was cut off, followed by a call from Akaashi.

"Akaashi?" he asked, confused when answering the phone.

"Sakusa, I’m relieved that you answered, Bokuto just called me, apparently he and Miya went out partying and Atsumu got into a fight, it didn't happen much but now he can't find him anywhere" he could hear how Akaashi took, what he supposed for the sound of it, his keys. "Kou is calling the rest of the team to help him, but ..."

"I'll be right away" he interrupted, cutting the call without caring what else the other wanted to say, just sending him a message asking for the address, he left quickly, perhaps too much that he forgot his mask, having a small anxiety attack halfway when he realized, trying not to turn around and go for it, prioritizing Atsumu.

"Omi!" He heard, was it his imagination, or had he heard Miya's voice? He turn to the sides and nothing "Omi, what are you doing here without your mask?" the words were dragged with a strong accent, it had to be Atsumu. "Behind you, OmiOmi" Kiyoomi turned to see, that effectively it was the blonde who called him, also he realized that even from where he was standing he could feel the smell of alcohol, and see the disaster his teammate was, with wild hair and a flushed face, not mentioning the messy clothes and a few marks on the neck.

"Don't ever disappear like that again, you worried us" he scolded the other, walking towards him, Atsumu staggered into place looking at him with narrowed eyes and a challenging smile.

""Us"? It sounds singular rather than plural, Omi” he approached as best he could, staying within little distance of the tallest, making his heart rate go wild.

"Whatever," he muttered blushing, looking away. "It's late, come on, I'll take you back to your apartment," he grabbed him by the arm, pulling him toward him.

"You're unmasked," Atsumu murmured, making Sakusa shiver, he could feel his dragged words and alcohol-scented breath hitting his neck, causing him chills. "You know, Omi? You're prettier than I thought” that comment caught him off guard, making him almost drop the setter.

"Shut up, you're drunk"

"They say drunkards and children tell the truth," he purred, accommodating his cheek on the taller man's shoulder.

"Not you" He murmured, feeling the face warm. "Do me a favor and cooperate so I can take you to your house"

"Better take me to yours" he accommodated his face better to be able to see him, Kiyoomi could feel that honey-colored look burning his skin. "I don't want to be alone, please, Omi" his tone of voice was low and pleading, adorned with something that he could distinguish as sadness.

He let out a heavy sigh, it was useless, he didn't care. "It's okay…"

Sakusa called a taxi, at that time it was the only way to get at least in one room to his home, although he could say that he was already in it... The warmth that Atsumu emanated against him made him feel so at home, as if he belonged there, with the blonde's arms attached to him, and his face inches from the pale skin of his neck.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi, you have a very nice name," Atsumu muttered, barely understandable, barely rubbing his icy nose against Kiyoomi's neck.

"Thank you"

"You have a pretty masculine face, although it looks like porcelain, do you ever go out in the sun?"

"Atsumu ..." he spluttered trying to sound severe, although the reality was different, it didn't bother him to have the boy of his dreams praising him, he just couldn't bear as much flattery as machine-gun bullets.

"Omi" he said in a mockery of the tone used by the tallest.

When the car arrived, Sakusa had to literally drag the blonde inside, and once inside, oh holy God, everything got worse, Atsumu became a tick with him, staying glued to him in a thousand possible ways, because if he tried to remove him, he pouted over it and began to whine.

The road was an odyssey for the poor Sakusa, the scent of the other combined with the strong essence of alcohol came to him like a blow to the face, it was strong, warm and enchanting, adding that Atsumu was on him, hugging him, muttering meaningless things and being damn adorable… His sanity was in danger.

Once at home, he had to carry Atsumu since he got knocked out on his shoulder. For a moment he contemplated the idea of leaving him on the couch, but the idea did not fit very well inside of him, making him feel guilty, so he carried him to his room, laying him on the soft and neat sheets, getting the blond under them, carefully and meticulously making sure that the blond was comfortable. Once he made sure everything was perfect, he prepared to go out of there and sleep on the sofa, but a hand took him from the sleeve of his sweatshirt, making him stop.

"You should sleep here, not me" he heard Atsumu stammer in a ragged voice. "Sleep with me" asked him even half asleep, would it be alright if he decided to sleep next to him? The thought of that, made him feel like his skin burned and itched, still, he got under the sheets next to the blonde. _Everything is fine, just ignore that the love of your life is by your side, it will be easy._

"Good night," he murmurs, even though he knows that Atsumu is probably already in Morpheus' arms. He turns around, turning his back on the other, hoping that his brain will forget that he is sharing a bed with Miya Atsumu, and it was working until he felt some arms around him, and how one leg was thrown over him, his mind panicked and he wasn’t able to sleep until he fainted from exhaustion, when the sun was almost up.

The next morning, the sun was hitting his eyes directly, creating a sensation of heat despite the notorious grayscale in the sky, the light was very strong and unable to bear the light anymore, Sakusa slowly opened his eyes, remembering everything almost suddenly, turning to his side quickly, Atsumu was not there, oh no.

Would he be gone? He sure misunderstood everything, didn't he? God, what would Atsumu think of him now? What if he doesn't direct the word to him again?

"OmiOmi, you're already awake!!" he looked up from the floor, at what point did he got to the kitchen? Why was Atsumu in his kitchen? "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your kitchen, I ..." A slight blush covered Miya's tanned skin, _cute_ , he thought "I caused you a lot of problems yesterday/today, so, I felt that the least I should do is breakfast, thanks for taking care of me ” he smiled shyly, Sakusa just nodded, waiting for some rant from the other for being so simple, but it didn't come.

Was he still dreaming? He took a seat in front of where the blonde was cooking. Atsumu, on the other hand, noticed the gaze of the taller one stuck to him because after a while he spoke:

"People usually think that because ‘Samu has a restaurant he is the one who cooks and I don't know how to do it" a small nervous smile appeared on his lips.

"Miya-"

"Atsumu" the blond corrected him.

"Atsumu" cleared, rolling his eyes, "I think we need to talk" he said as the blonde placed two plates on the table, sitting in the chair opposite to Sakusa. "About yesterday, I know you went out to drink because of Hinata, and I know it’s your life, but ... As much as it hurts, Atsumu, Hinata does not love you, and you should accept that, get over it and follow your life" _and you should follow your advice_ "Shredding your life by doing these things, depressing you and ... putting you at risk won't magically make him lov-"

"Enough, Sakusa" Atsumu cut him off, looking hurt, Kiyoomi passed salice with difficulties. "You don't understand, don't try to do it"

"I do understand, Miya, but it is the best for you"

"What do you know about it? About feelings? It’s not as if you could fall in love with someone, you hate people" he said in a mocking and ironic tone, Kiyoomi only tensed his jaw "the single idea is impossible to project, so do not try to understand feelings that ... You have never had for anyone” Atsumu bites, with acidity and poison, causing Sakusa's stomach to flip.

"And what do you know about love if you are in love with someone who is getting married, with someone else?" He tried to counterattack, hoping that his voice would not break. Atsumu looked away, annoyed, he could see how his jaw tightened and how suddenly he stopped, pointing his index finger at him.

"At least I can have feelings for someone." His lip trembled, and Sakusa couldn't tell if it was helplessness or sadness.

"Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I don't feel it," he replied, slowly getting up, going around the table until he reached the blonde, "I feel more than you know, Miya, so stop assuming I don't know what you're going through"

"I don't believe you" he took a step closer to Kiyoomi "You only say this because you want to be right"

"I have been in love with someone for a long time, Miya" he said with doubt as to whether he should take the next step, he salivated with difficulty, Atsumu was close to him, perhaps too close for his liking. "But that person loves someone else" he felt like it was difficult to breathe, like his lungs were imprisoned by a strong grip while his eyes couldn’t detach from the beautiful and bright eyes of the blonde.

"Omi ..." on the other hand, Atsumu felt his lightheaded, and completely hypnotized by his teammate, asking himself on his insides, what was happening.

"As you, that person has no idea how I feel, and already has someone to love."

Atsumu did nothing more, just turned his gaze down. "Omi, I'm sorry, I feel so dumb for saying-"

"It’s okay, you had no idea," he interrupted, bringing a hand to the blonde's cheek, raising his gaze, remaining silent, looking at himself intensely, feeling that they couldn't get enough of each other, for Sakusa the feeling was not new, he knew well what was happening to him, all the times he watched Atsumu smile when scoring a point, the times Atsumu stayed in silent thinking letting him drink from his looks, the times he felt overwhelmed by the attractiveness of the other. For Atsumu the strange feeling was new, a feeling that he had let go for weeks, ignoring it and telling himself that it was only because he had never been so close to the curly one, a feeling that now pushed him towards the edge of a precipice, flooding his mind with the slight desire to be the person Sakusa wants, and feeling a pang before his conscience repeating, _stop dreaming._

Atsumu took another step, wondering what he was doing, and Sakusa felt the air getting trapped in his midway. The blonde's hands began to move, in his direction, like his own body, moving closer to each other, slowly feeling the need to close the space between them.

Both their hearts were pounding, and Sakusa, immovable on the outside, but the inside, he felt as if he was going to faint, Atsumu was going to kiss him? Is this happening? Few inches left between them, feeling a confidence boost, he went to try and close the missing gap between them.

**Knock Knock knock**

The damn door.

Both came out of their hypnosis, abruptly walking away, Atsumu completely red-faced, but Sakusa was not far behind, a slight but noticeable blush covered him from ear to ear, and both, Sakusa and Atsumu, looking scared.

**Knock Knock Knock**

The damn door again.

Sakusa broke eye contact and decided to go see whoever it was that occurred to interrupt his, maybe, kiss, with Atsumu.

"Omi-san!" His gaze went straight down, seeing Hinata smiling more than normal.

"Sakusa." he heard a more serious greeting, it was Kageyama, his mind clicked, then he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Miya. damn it, no.

"Omi, who-"

"Tsumu! What a coincidence that you’re here!” Hinata exclaimed, Sakusa turned to see Atsumu worried, his expression was not good at all, but the blonde was not so idiotic, he immediately changed it so he doesn’t raise suspicions, placing a pretty and gross fake smile on his face.

"Shouyo? Tobio? What brings you here?” he replied holding the edge of Sakusa's shirt discreetly, he wasn’t okay.

"I should ask that, Miya." The curly one burst.

"We are here to deliver the wedding invitation to Sakusa." The Adlers setter replied in a monotonous tone, without taking his defiant eyes off the blonde.

"But taking advantage of the fact that Atsumu is here ..." he registered the cute bag where they had the invitations and took out another one, with the name of Atsumu written on it with a brilliant golden color, totally different from Sakusa’s, in which his name was written by a metallic silver color. "I hope both of you can come, I'm dying of excitement for you to meet Pedro." Atsumu turned to see the card, oh, in Brazil… When he looked up he met Sakusa's dark eyes and he could read on them _I'm here._

For some reason, it felt good, like everything was fine, and it didn't hurt to see how Kageyama and Hinata walked away, hugged and all lovey dovey around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see you soon, i hope  
> Twitter


	4. Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu gets a boyfriends, Sakusa isn't happy about it, he'd tried but... Something is off since Atsumu hangs out with that man.

Sakusa's life had never had drama, until he met Miya Atsumu and his world took a 180 ° turn, and when he thought he had gotten some peace before Hinata's wedding, he took a turn again, this time leaving it worse than before.

"Shochan, can I take someone with me to your wedding?" he had overheard Atsumu in the lockers.

"Sure!" answered the sunbeam, and then looked at him suspiciously. "Atsumu, who are you going with?"

"Surely he has already met a pretty girl and wants to take her to meet the Brazilian heat" Bokuto burst in with a double sense joke.

"The truth is, I have a boyfriend" the blonde confessed, capturing Sakusa's attention, making him instinctively turn to them.

"Boyfriend? you?" he asked out loud, getting the attention of his 3 teammates.

"Yes, I met him at a party a few days ago ..." he said widening a smile from side to side, but Kiyoomi knew he was forcing it, it was impossible that the blonde had left everything behind so fast, and part of his mind was also clinging the moment they shared in his apartment, when their lips almost touched and make everything he had ever wanted happen.

"One of your flings? You must be joking, Miya” he snorted rolling his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Omi, but it's different, He really likes and loves me" before Sakusa, or any of his other teammates, who looked at the blonde with dismay, say anything, his phone started ringing, and from the expression on the face of the oldest one, he knew that it was the jerk.

Something was wrong, Sakusa could feel it, and his hunches never failed.

And, damn, if he was right, for the next couple of months the blonde was absent in everyone's life, more than what usually happens when starting a relationship, even his brother had called him to find out what was happening with Atsumu, and both had come to a concrete conclusion: Atsumu's courtship was toxic, there were signs, the red flags everywhere. Osamu had told him that he’d had to interfere several times, and that once he’d had to put Atsumu’s boyfriend in his place; He had called Osamu to shout and argue because he was talking to the blond, he is his fucking brother, for fuck sake, crazy.

Sakusa had tried to dialogue with Atsumu, but it was impossible, the dyed one did not listen to any reason, and in some way Sakusa could understand why: Atsumu wanted to get away from feelings for Hinata, and in his stupid mind, because he is stupid, he thought that, If he had someone else, anyone, he would magically stop being in love with the redheaded, stupid, at least it would have been with someone he knew... Like him.

"Omi, I promise you, everything is fine," said the eldest, avoiding the gaze of the tallest, who followed him closely.

"Miya, show me your face," Kiyoomi demanded, taking him by the arms to stop him.

"Sakusa, let go of me," the blond murmured, making Kiyoomi frown.

"Calling me by my last name makes it worse, you know that" he carefully turned to Atsumu, who was looking down, hiding her face. "Miya"

"It’s nothing, it was an accident," he murmured as Sakusa's hands welcomed his cheeks with carefully, causing him to look up, exposing the growing bruise on his face, which made the blood of the highest boil.

"You know it was not an accident, Miya, stop this bullshit already, assume that guy doesn't do you any good," he exclaimed altered, Atsumu looked away, he was not able to see Sakusa in the eyes.

"I love him"

"That is no excuse, Miya, just look at you, I hardly recognize you, since when do you dress in loose clothing? Since when do you stop seeing your friends? Since when do you stop behaving like always? Where's my stupid, stressful blonde?” he questioned, stroking the other's cheek gently "Miya, look at me, please" there was no lie in the words of the tallest, the blonde knew it, he had canceled plans every time he was supposed to go out with his friends, and had left stand up Sakusa more than ever.

"I'll make it up to you, okay? To everyone… Just… please” the blonde's eyes crystallized and Kiyoomi's heart sank into place, he could not help but surround the shorter one in his arms, holding him gently against him, Atsumu's body was warm, and comfortable, he could feel his aroma, a perfect sweet and sour rustic smell combined with soap and mint, he could’ve stayed like this all his life. "In a few days it's your birthday, right? Okay, well, I'll take you out to dinner, and I’ll pick you up, so we can be in peace without Shochan and Bokkun, so we can catch up, you know.”

"Do not even think about it"

"You love the bike, we both know it" he winked and smiled broadly, ah ... Another one of those, Kiyoomi was fed up with the fact that for the last two months he hadn't seen a single sincere smile, one of those that make your heart jump and feel overloaded with love.  
  


"Okay, at 8, I'll be waiting for you, Tsumu" he dedicated a small but warm smile before hiding his face behind his usual mask.

Inside Atsumu, something was tickling him, something that brought back memories of the black-haired in the middle of the night and that kept bringing out that beautiful and pale face in every fantasy and dream, and he wishes it could stop, the bruise to his cheek was thanks to that, Atsumu had moaned the name of his friend while her boyfriend was kissing the neck in one of his make-out sessions, which clearly had bothered him, they had argued and ... He ended up with a noticeable bruise on his impeccable face.

That afternoon Sakusa was more uneasy than usual, after seeing that blow on the face of his beloved, who wouldn’t be? Inside him, Sakusa begged to be wrong and that the blonde had said the truth, even knowing that it wasn’t the case, he needed to lie to himself and find peace, lie as Atsumu lied to him.

When he got up the next day his mind was instantly bringing up ‘today you are going to see Atsumu’ thinking about how silly his emotion was, he sees the eldest every day, what was so different from seeing him outside the gym? Or outside of one of their houses?

But that happiness was disappearing as the hour came, and the blonde did not appear, causing his heart to shrink, and tears to accumulate at the edge of his eyes, he shouldn’t cry for this, he should have seen it coming. he picked up his phone and… Nothing, not even one message from the blonde, just several messages from the rest of the team, Komori and some of the Adlers.

He decided that maybe, he should answer some of them, finding the surprise that they had created a group chat, inviting him to celebrate his birthday as a group, "as a family," Hinata had said.

They say that a broken heart is a bad counselor, but he decided to follow his impulse and go out with his friends and teammates to a restaurant or bar, for once he would behave irresponsibly and ignore his common sense, and his advice.

Between laughter, crying, and drinks with more alcohol than anyone present could tolerate, the hours passed, and Sakusa's consciousness got lost, getting drunk as if he were a puberty that’s doesn’t know how to manage his actions, ignoring the hundreds of notifications in his cellphone, answering a few, which he assumed were from Atsumu, he was too far gone to care what the blonde would think later.

The clock struck the hour, it was somewhere in the night almost morning, he was not sure, when Miya Atsumu entered the restaurant, hurried, agitated, and with reddish eyes, for some reason this made Sakusa laugh, confusing the older man.

"Sakusa? How much have you drank?” Atsumu asked holding the tallest after almost falling face down.

"Just ... just a little" he replied laughing, dragging the words and hanging himself from the blonde's neck, being a short distance from the opposite face "Wast ... I was waiting for you too long, mhm" he cocked his head and then snuggled into Atsumu’s chest, causing him chills.

"Who would say you would be so clingy when drunk, OmiOmi?" he murmured, pressing Kiyoomi against himself, feeling the warm, alcohol-scented breath crash against his Adam's apple.

"Atsumu-san?" He looked up, to find Akaashi watching him as he tried to control Bokuto, who kept trying to throw himself on top of him "What a joy you are here, Sakusa has been complaining for hours about not being able to see you, I hope you take good care of him" he made a slight bow and turned back to continue battling with Bokuto.

Sakusa wanted to see him? Colors rose to his head, and his gaze lowered to where the taller one was huddled against his chest, unconsciously, a warm smile appeared on his face, for some reason he felt a warmth in his stomach, a feeling so familiar and strange.

He took Sakusa to his apartment, the younger would kill him if he put any part of his dirty being in his neat apartment, he carried him in bridal style, he would be surprised, but, _come on,_ being shorter and weigh more than Sakusa should be for something, that something was Atsumu's pride, his hard muscles of a professional volleyball player.

"Atsumu, why did you take so long? I felt very lonely” Sakusa claimed, rolling his eyes like a lost puppy as he shook him by the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, OmiOmi, I was an idiot" he smiled weakly at him.

"Miya, don't say that you are very special to me," he said throwing himself on top of the blonde to hug him from behind, both were in the older one's bed, Atsumu sitting on the edge while Sakusa ... He was hugging him by the shoulders, kneeling in the bed.

"It is good to know that at least I am special to you, Omi," he said, nervously biting his lower lip, he shouldn't feel like this after what happened before arriving at the party. "My boyfriend ... he cheated on me, and ... I am such a fool for going with him instead of going out with you, I should’ve left you a message, maybe I have to give up on loving, I guess… I’m not boyfriend material" he smiled bittersweet as his eyes started watering, threatening him with bitter tears.

Something warm collided with his cheek, it was soft and warm, it made contact with his skin a few seconds before disappearing, realizing what it was he turned to see the taller one, who had gone to the other side of the bed, giving him the back, avoiding him to see his porcelain face, even so, Atsumu managed to notice the blush in one of his teammate's ears.

"Good night, Sakusa" he whispered in the ear of the curly, getting caught by surprise by arms around him, falling under a strong hug, he just smiled and let him be.

"Good evening, Miya-senpai" he heard a murmur coming from Kiyoomi on his chest, making him freeze, blushing him as hard as he could.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can follow me on Twitter [ @Atomicgirl19< /a >](https://twitter.com/Atomicgirl19)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to @binary_bastard, awesome dude I met yesterday, if you like Kagehina so you should read his works. (idk if you like this pair but if not just tell me, I'll fix it :D)


End file.
